


cartadwarfwithaheartofgold can have a little Varric/fCadash as a treat

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: It’s exactly what the title says it is.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Varric Tethras
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	cartadwarfwithaheartofgold can have a little Varric/fCadash as a treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



> During the Black Emporium Exchange cartadwarfwithaheartofgold said: “...if I get a treat titled that way I will DIE laughing.”
> 
> Challenge Accepted. (Except I'd rather you not die please)

She didn’t really need that shirt.

Varric chuckles, the ripped fabric still clutched in his hand. Utterly unrepentant. He tosses it aside, more focused on what it’s revealed.

“Close your eyes,” his voice is soft, low, a soothing rumble. It also goes straight to her core. Except for the fact he’s quite firmly hers, she would say no man should have a voice like that.

She lets them drift closed, her hands fisting in the bedding at the first touch against her skin. There’s not an inch of skin he hasn’t explored, he knows where to touch, how to touch. There is certainly something in the old rumour that a storyteller has a clever tongue.

She arches her back trying to press up into the heat of his mouth as his ton gue flicks over a nipple. Her moan fills the room as his hands pull at the lacing on her breeches and she lifts her hips to help, some part of her well aware that it’s a long walk back to her room if they get ripped.

His chuckle at her eagerness is soft, much like his fingers as he finds her core. Playing her as neatly as he weilds a pen. Elegant and infuriating. She presses up, hands shifting, scrabbling to find flesh. “Varric, if you don’t take me soon...” The threat is muttered as her hands settle on his broad back.

“You’ll what?” He asks.

Her eyes snap open to glare at him, poised above her, “I’ll think of som-fuuuuck!” Her legs wrap round him as he seats himself inside her with one thrust.

She lets her head fall back into the pillows, eyes slipping closed again. Not everything has to be about control, it’s so good to just let go sometimes. And Varric knows how to make her feel good. There’s no rush. No need to push through, just the sensation of flesh on flesh, of sensitive places being touched. Played, as it were, by a master.

The first orgasm is sharp and bright, tensing what feels like every muscle in her body and she can hear him moan at the way she’s clenching around him.

The second is like a rolling wave, leaving her boneless beneath him until he finds his own release.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He says when she opens her eyes. He’s right above her, staring down with that half smile that he gets when he’s not paying attention to controlling his emotions and is thinking of something he likes.

She laughs, “you’ve only told me a hundred times.”

“And I’ll tell you a hundred more.”


End file.
